Clouded Dreams
by X-Summoner Yuna
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are a young couple living in Besaid. Tidus is a member of the Besaid Aurochs until he gets a call from the Zanarkand Abes. He now must make the hardest decision of his life: His dream or his love.
1. Tidus' Big Break

**Chapter 1**: Tidus' Big Break

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters used in this story.

* * *

"Good game Tidus," Wakka yelled from across the water.

"You too Wakka," Tidus exclaimed as he lay there drifting in the water. He breathed deeply trying to catch his breath but continued to pant from exhaustion.

"What you say to goin' ahead and calling it for the day, ya?"

"Sounds good to me." Tidus gathered his belongings and threw them in his bag. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Tidus was the star player of the Besaid Aurochs, but that was not saying much for him. The Aurochs were a winless team having lost every single game since they were first established. He was a new hope for the team however, being one of the top prospects in all of Spira. Tidus was a typical pretty boy, nineteen years of age, with his deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was the dream of every girl, however he only had eyes for one, Yuna.

"You betta believe it man, and no sleepin' late this time, ya hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I'll catch you later." Tidus turned away and began walking back home toward Besaid Village where Yuna was awaiting his return.

* * *

"Where is he? Late again as usual," Yuna complained to her sister, Rikku.

"I'm sure he's on his way back right now Yunie. Hold your chocobos!"

Yuna sighed looking out the window for Tidus. Yuna was a young woman of nineteen with short tawny hair and eyes that stood out from the rest of her features. They each had their own color, one green and the other blue. She was known in all of Spira for her remarkable beauty and caring personality. "Here he comes!" she squealed out of excitement, pushing Rikku aside in her haste to reach her beloved Tidus. Yuna pushed the curtain door out of her way and raced toward him. She leaped into his arms and gave him a peck on the lips. "Baby, where have you been?"

"Well, you know how Wakka is. Had to do every drill over and over till it was perfect."

"Oh, so you're actually home early in that case," Rikku added with a giggle as she strolled up to them.

"You got a call today from some woman named Inge saying she's going to be scouting you in your upcoming game tomorrow and wishes you the best of luck. I'll be there cheering for you like always of course." Yuna commented as they headed back into the hut.

"Which team did she say she was representing for?"

"The Zanarkand Abes." she replied nonchalantly, not knowing who they were.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus exclaimed in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg aren't ya."

"No, why?" Yuna responded puzzled at Tidus' excitement.

"WHY? The Abes are the best team since, well, since ever! Thats why. Do you know what this could mean? I could play for the greatest team in all of blitzball!"

Yuna laughed at her love's actions and rolled her eyes slightly as Wakka entered the hut. Wakka was a rather well-built, stocky young man of twenty-three. His long, orange hair stood straight up on his head, towering higher in the front than it did on the rest. His eyes were a soft, dark shade of brown that backed up his friendly personality. "Hey man, I heard the big news. You could be playin' for the Abes, ya?"

"Well let's not get carried away just yet." Tidus said rubbing the back of his head with a smirk.

"I'm sure you will do just fine tomorrow." Yuna said with a reassuring smile.

"You should go ahead and hit the sack, ya? It's gettin' pretty late and you need to get some rest for the big game. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. R&R and I'll put up the next one soon! 


	2. Disturbing News

**Chapter 2**: Disturbing News

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything (unfortunately).

* * *

"GOOOOAAALLL!! The Aurochs are winning this game four to nothing! This is amazing with only thirty seconds left! Three of the points being scored by Tidus, their star player! This young man is history in the making folks, don't you agree Bobba!"

"That's right Jimma! Never before have the Aurochs won a game and they have this one all wrapped up! What a night for Auroch fans everywhere. We want to say goodnight to all you blitzball fans with the Besaid Aurochs winning this match four to nothing. Thank you and goodnight."

* * *

"Wow, you played great tonight." Yuna said to Tidus as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"Hey, it was nothing, just another typical night for me."

"Don't be gettin' too big a head now, ya hear? I don't want you to loose focus of our upcoming schedule, ya?"

"Tidus? Tidus! Over here!" a voice from across the crowded room called out.

Tidus looked around the room puzzled at the voice he heard calling to him. His eyes stopped on a middle aged woman, about thirty, holding a clipboard and properly dressed in a suit. Her arm waved in the air trying to get his attention, but he was already heading towards her.

"Hi there, my name is Inge, the rep from the Abes. I must say, I was rather impressed by your performance tonight."

"Really?" Tidus questioned awaiting what news she had to bring him of the Abes.

"Your playing is a bit wreckless but nothing a little training and practice couldn't fix right up."

"What exactly are you saying?" Yuna asked frightened that he may not have been awarded the position on the team.

"What I'm trying to say is, welcome to the Zanarkand Abes Tidus! I've already talked to the manager and he would be delighted to have you aboard the team."

Tidus paused for a moment trying to process what she had just told him in his mind. He turned to Yuna with a blank stare and his mouth wide open as if he couldn't believe what was happening. All of a sudden, he snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Yuna by the arms, jumping around and screaming. Yuna laughed in excitement with Tidus as they spun around in circles. He pulled her in close to his body and kissed her deeply while Inge just stood there smiling at the young couples joy.

"We hope to see you out on the practice field next week ready to go." Inge turned away and walked off into the distance.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm on the team!" Tidus shouted as they made their way back into their hut.

Yuna smiled brightly at her beloved before asking, "Well we still have a while before you see anymore of them. In the meantime, how 'bout some dinner?"

Nodding, Tidus watched as Yuna retreated into their kitchen and he took a seat on the couch. He began to drift off in his own thoughts of what was going to happen next for him when a ringing noise broke his trance. He jumped from the couch and grabbed the phone in a confused manner, wondering who could be calling this late. "Hello?"

"Tidus?" the voice on the other end questioned.

"Yeah?" he replied recongnizing the voice as Inge.

"I appologize for not informing you of this after the game, but you need to begin packing your bags immediately for departure to Zanarkand."

"Alright. I'll go tell Yuna right now." Tidus replied nonchalantly.

"Um, I'm sorry Tidus, but there is only enough room for you on the airship."

The conversation came to a halt as Tidus didn't know how to reply to this. His smile instantly turned downward into a frown as he began to whimper at this news. His long silence was ended with the only response he could come up with, "I understand."

"I am dreadfully sorry." Inge replied, but before she could get the words out of her mouth, Tidus had already hung up. He stood there with a saddened look on his face as he stared blankly at the floor in disbelief. Yuna walked into the room with two plates of food in either hand, setting them down on the table.

"The food's ready love. Sorry it took so lon--" She paused in mid sentence as she caught a glimpse of Tidus' face, immeadiately noticing the lack of joy it held last time she saw him. "Tidus?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, squeezing him tightly. "Are you okay? What's wrong love?" she whispered into his ear. Her sudden show of affection made him feel even worse. How could he leave the woman he loved, and that loved him so dearly, behind? He quickly changed the expression on his face to an untroubled look as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Nothing..." he paused trying to come up with a reason for his sudden depression as to not upset Yuna. "It's just...I don't feel right leaving Wakka and the team behind you know?"

"They have been urging this on for a long time. They are happy for you. This is what they wanted, what Wakka wanted." she reassured him with a smile that hurt him deeply. He forced out a smile as equally pleasing as hers to make it seem like everything would be fine.

"I guess you're right." he responded, hiding the truth as to why he was so upset. He figured she was happy and did not want to break her joyous mood, not yet at least. They took a seat and began eating like there was nothing wrong.

* * *

Remember to R&R! 


End file.
